


Power and Control

by The_vindico_atrum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mind Games, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hermione Granger, Powerful Harry, Seer Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_vindico_atrum/pseuds/The_vindico_atrum
Summary: Everybody in the Wizarding World knew that Alphas were at the top of the hierarchy, followed by Betas, Omegas and the very rare Sigmas.Everybody knew that Alphas were dominant, Betas were either or, Omegas were submissive, while Sigmas were the most submissive.Everybody knew Harry Potter was the Golden Boy and the Leader of the Light after Albus Dumbledore's death.Everybody knew that no one could survive the Killing Curse.But Harry Potter did.And this changes everything.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the Deathly Hallows, only Harry and Hermione get caught by the Snatchers.  
> And the story that follows.......

First chapter

Heat. So much heat. Waves of heat carrying intense shocks of pain instead of the sand. Every single cell of my body was being heated. Just on the edge of being burnt. Nothing mattered except to f***ing lower the heat. 

A cool cloth was pressed to my forehead. I could hear a soft and oh so familiar voice murmuring in the background. I tried to concentrate on that soothingly melodious voice. A soft cool body pressed next to my own and I immediately clinged to it.

All I could feel was peace but still a wariness lingered in the back of my mind. Something was very wrong. The body hugged her even more tightly. And I let the delicious cooling sensation embrace me as I slipped into Morpheus' waiting arms.

\----------------------------------

  
A hand was carding through my hair. Soft soothing murmurs filled my mind. The voice. I forced my eyes to open. Searing hot pain lashed out on my brain. Someone cried out. 

_"Shhhhh. Nothing will happen to you, Mia. You are okay. You are safe. The pain will go away. You just need to be brave. And you are. So very brave. Just a little longer."_ The voice continued.

The soothing voice became even louder and distinct murmurs could be heard, what seemed from miles away.

I wrenched my eyes open. Light, white blinding light. I brought up my hands as a reflex. A sharp pain. There was a bone deep ache in them. That ache seems to have awaken every other pain in my body.

We were definitely not in the Forest of Dean. The floor was too smooth for that.  
Marble. It felt like marble. Malfoy Manor.

They had been discovered by the snatchers.

_Oh Merlin._

**_Merlin._**

The Dark Lord was at Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood purist death eaters, Voldemort, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger a combination is bound to end in sparks.  
> Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Italics - dialogue_   
>  **  
>  _Mind Talk_   
>  **

Chapter 2  
Previously,

_Oh Merlin._

_**Merlin.**_

The Dark Lord was at Malfoy Manor.

  
\--------------------------------------

She bolted upright as the first wave of pure and unadulterated fear hit her. 

_"Shhhhh, we are alright. Don't overexert yourself. The exhaustion will pass."_ The voice cooed.

_"Harry."_

My relief was palpable from the single word.

_"Is this afterlife. Or maybe purgatory? If it is, it looks to Malfoy-ish to be so. Or maybe the after life takes shape a as the place where we die?"_ I asked my eyes never wandering from that familiar face, drawing comfort from that arm around my shoulder.

 _"I was going to ask whether or not you felt like yourself but since you had the ability to speak that fast....."_ He trailed off with a teasing smile on his face. Those smiles were rare. They were cherished. He very rarely showed his true emotions and this time was one of them.

Though he was teasing me, I couldn't help but smile back.

A cough interrupted our little banter.

A cold feeling of dread settled at the bottom of my stomach.

_"Harry, please tell me we are dead and not actually at Malfoy Manor awaiting future torture by the hands of the Dark Lord."_

_"We are sitting in front of Him, the Malfoys and the inner circle."_ Harry said promptly, face unrepentant.

Typical Harry. Not sugarcoating anything.

I almost rolled my eyes. And then I remembered.

Merlin save us.

I turned around so fast, I was sure my neck creaked.

Standing almost two metres were the Malfoys, followed by the Lestranges, Avery Sr., Nott Sr., Mulciber Sr., Dolohov Sr.  
At the centre of them all, He lounged on a throne, looking every bit of a regal king, which he undoubtedly was too all of them.  
But the most striking fact was that He somehow looked like Tom Riddle in his early thirties.

By Merlin.

Had he reabsorbed all the Horcruxes?

_**'No'**_

_**'So we do retain the mental link'** _

_**'Of course. You were in heat. Not mind raped.'** _

_**'With Voldemort one can't quite tell. Wait a minute, heat? I went into heat in the Malfoy Manor?'** _only my impeccable self control prevented any outward reaction.

Then how?

How did he look like that?

Nothing short of absorbing the horcruxes could work.

And he looked to gorgeous for his own good.

No Hermione. Focus on the more important task of escaping the f*** out of here.

_"Ms. Granger. No need to be afraid we are not going to hurt you."_ A rich baritone voice said. Voldemort.

Yeah, of course they are not going to hurt me. It's not like that they had put a bounty on my head or wanted to snap my wand because I am a Mudblood.

Merlin, since when was she this sarcastic. Harry has been rubbing off on her.

Only years of practice of those masks Harry practically forced us to create, though even I can admit they really were handy while dealing with Dumbles, prevented any of my emotion leak through.

_"Ms. Granger,"_ he took a pause _"it really may seem implausible,"_ he leans forward, _"but your new found status as an omega makes you revered in the Wizarding World. Do you know what being an omega entails?"_ By this point, he had stood up from the throne.

_"Lord Voldemort,"_ It's not like the snatchers could bring them any closer to Him now, _" I was in heat, not confunded. I know exactly what being an omega entails."_ I replied primly.

_**'Good girl'**_ praised Harry.

He continued as if there was nothing wrong to begin with.

_"Well this makes our job easier. We need to find an alpha to stabilise you during your heats."_

_**'What the f***? Walburga didn't tell us any such thing'**_

_**'Because there is no such rule.'** _

He continued, _"We understand,"_ I wanted to scoff at the word, _" that this maybe difficult for you but you need to understand this how the purebloods work. And since you are the part of our society, from nowonwards, you need to work as per our rules."_

 _**'Oh, so now I am a part of the pureblood society. The same society which not so long ago, wanted to kill every single one of my kind. Bullshit. '**_ I thought.

**_'Agreed'_** Harry complied. 

He didn't even chastise me for my language. He must be really tense with who he was standing uhhhmm , I mean, sitting in front of.

_"Lord Voldemort,"_ Harry stepped in swiftly while simultaneously standing up, _" Hermione Granger Black falls under the Black family jurisdiction and though you maybe more experienced and knowledgeable about the societal norms but there is no clause in the Black family legislation where what you say holds true."_

Bellatrix charged up, her long black locks obscuring half her face, _"What do you even know about the Black family, boy?"_

 _"Now, now Bellatrix."_ He crooned lightly, mockingly, _"You can feel it. I know you can."_ A cold smile plastered on his face, _"You already know the answer to that little question."_

She looked staggered, and breathed out, _" Impossible."_

_"Now there's a good girl. I knew you would figure it out."_ His voice highly patronising, the cold smile never leaving his face, his face blank and his posture, surprisingly neutral.

Narcissa Malfoy sucked in a sharp breath.

Oh right! She was born a Black.

 _"How did a filthy half-blood like you even,"_ Bellatrix started, enraged ; stopped as Harry cut her off, _" Tsk, tsk. Bella, is it any way to speak to the Lord of your patron house?"_

The situation would be very amusing had we not been outnumbered by deatheaters, thirty to one.

Harry would never do something so reckless unless he believed that they were safe.

At least for the time being.

I looked around. The faint red hue around the edges with a blue fine net was weaved around our position. How did I not notice it before is beyond me. Although, I was, hell am, in a rather tight situation, I should have noticed it.

Oh right, the sea blueish - green colour of a notice me not charm, very tightly interwoven with the advanced blue protection wards, could be seen.  
It was not meant to remove them from scrutiny but to remove the wards from inspection. He knew that I could read the auras, but didn't want me to know that he had placed some wards.  
Why? And with Harry, that could have a lot of reasons.

He made a show to look around on the hostile faces of all the death eaters around them.

 _"It seems we have overstayed our welcome here. I thank you for your hospitality Lord Malfoy but we must take our leave."_

He gave the standard pureblood gesture, which in any other situation would have been totally fine but of course, Harry being Harry somehow made that gesture so Mocking that even Weasley would have understood he was mocking them. 

That was exactly how Harry was. He had a way with words and his charisma was insurmountable. His words alone could make a person cower with fear or glow with delight. He could probably talk a goblin to part with his gold. Not that he needed to. He was not the friend of The Goblin Nation for no reason. Not to mention he was filthy rich. And could very well fund World - War 2.

He helped me up and looped my hand in his, as a Lord would his Lady, and tried to steer me towards the great oaken door. 

Wait, what?

Why would he even do that?

We were brothers and sisters, not each others intended, and a world where each and every gesture either made or broke a person............

My line of thought was swiftly broken by a cold voice, nearly hissing, _"I think, you don't understand the situation you are in, Lord Black, Heiress Black."_

My back stiffened. But Harry's arm was not tense at all. No tightening of his arm on mine, no reaction whatsoever. Where even the teensiest bit of reaction was scrutinised that closely by the Dark Lord and his merry bunch of bigoted purebloods, it was expected from him to show no reaction. Her mind pointed out that it was the most expected course of action from someone as well - versed with power plays as him. 

But......

With her being an omega, her senses of the ones in her pack was always heightened, it seemed........

She shoved the thought away.

Harry started in a perfectly neutral tone.

 _"On the contrary, Heir Slytherin, I know exactly the precarious,"_ I could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from that word, _" Situation, we are in."_

Except for the sarcasm, there was no other tone in his voice.

Which should be perfectly all right in this situation.

But that persistent pack sense came back.

Harry seemed too relaxed. Yes, he was skilled, but not that skilled. Maybe. He never seemed to have shown his true skills to anyone. he was more of a always-prepare-for-a-fight kind of guy, prevention is better than cure and all that.

But.....

This all seemed a little too......

Practised.

There was no way he could have orchestrated this scenario, now could, he?

He is good, but surely not that good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find myself obsessed with Tomarry or Harrymort.  
> Though, I do prefer those where Harry is not pathetically submissive.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Cheers.


	3. Chapter-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Voldemort and Hermione POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, 5 school tests came up back to back. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter-3

Order and Chaos

Sanity and Insanity

Good and Bad

Light and Dark

All were such polysemous terms. Many preferred the former, frowning upon the latter, in the hope of a semblance of normalcy, peace, righteousness if you may.

They strived to be the former, squashing out the latter.

But what those weak minded fools didn't understand was that neither could exist without the other, for if there was no Sun, there would be no shadow.

Balance was the key.

Neither could live, while the other survives......

Neither could survive if the other didn't live.........

A conundrum, a true Riddle.

Just like the one it was referred to.

Never did anyone enrage him so. He had been there in Malfoy Manor for two days, during the omega's heat and though they had not had said a word to each other earlier, all eagerly awaiting for the omega's heat to pass, he could feel the damn infuriating smirk that seemed to be always there on his face. For any other person, all the rest of their conversation will seem neutral, but he was not the Slytherin King at his time at Hogwarts for no reason.  
Though he didn't present himself as the typical Gryffindor, with emotions on their sleeves for public view, he could see those emerald green eyes; that always looked upon him with defiance, hatred, and something more, which he could never put a finger on; pleased, despite the rather unsavoury situation he had landed himself in, well it could be said he was not in the least bit amused.

That subtle upturn of the cherry red lips, mocking him, practically daring him to call him out in his little game, deny every single relatively harmless suggestion he was making, was aggravating.

He wanted to play.............

The game is afoot.

\----------------------------------------------

The splitting of the soul was a burden more than it was a blessing. It was Tom Marvolo Riddle's ideas and beliefs that had gathered his first set of followers. His Inner Circle. Those whose devotion to him was unparalleled. The newest generation did follow him, but it was more out of fear than actual allegiance to their cause. Their ancestors told them the stories of their Lord and all but ordered them to follow their sworn Lords, to carry out the glorified cause and they all did, some in fear of their life, others because of their false delusion of grandeur and a grand future.

Once, he thought of it as a useful tactic. To increase his numbers so easily and swell his army, but not anymore. He could safely say his sanity, his cunning, his mind was his most dangerous weapon. And to think he owed this to him.........

People might think it would make his blood boil.

It just made him.........

Curious.

Inquisitive.

That insatiable thirst of knowledge, to pick apart every single chink in his armour, to take him apart, seam by seam and devour him to his very core. Only once he was satisfied would he put him back together again. For his use, for his leisure, 

_**for him.** _

Such impudence, such foolishness, such brashness all tightly wrapped in the gift called Harry Potter.

\----------------------------------------------  
_"Lord Black, there was recently information around the ministry that you have been declared as an enemy to the state. "_

__

__

_" So, it was, Heir Slytherin. So, it was."_ He said slowly and surely, pronouncing each word as a timbre of different tones. It sent shiver of thrill down his spine. He was unsettled, and that too because of him.

Good.

_  
"As the most courteous host, I would like to extend an invitation to the Blacks, to join my family till the yuletide celebrations end." _I ended, my eyes intent on Potter's face, seeking to make note of every single detail.__

It was admittedly impressive, to see him whirl around with an unnatural speed and still not observe any trace of emotion on his face. A neutrality that was carefully, and given the circumstances, painstakingly preserved.

He clasped his hands in front of him, a show of domineering control and faced me, like he already had so many times before.

 _  
" Heir Slytherin, as the head of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Ancient House of Potter, I graciously accept your invitation and will stay at your abode till the end of the Yuletide celebrations."_ He stated formally.

The part where I win.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were led through the maze like hallways of the Malfoy Manor, and with two sets of large oak doors on either walls.

Seemed like they had reached their rooms.

 _"This room is for you Lord Potter - Black,"_ Narcissa Malfoy said, tilting her head towards Harry, indicating the door to her left, _" And that is your room Heiress Black. Hope we get to know each other better. "_ Mrs. Malfoy said with a genuine smile. She left without any other questions on her part.

 _  
" Try not to make a mess out of your room yet. I will help you with setting up your things in the room, after I am done with mine."_ He said and left to enter his room, closing the door with an audible click.

I sighed and left to enter my room.

Thirty minutes later, I had managed to make the room to my taste.

The room had some wards and had been magically expanded to include an in-room study with a book case to keep all the books, I always carry, just in case I got bored.

Seriously traveling with Weasley was too hectic in my opinion. I had to cover up the, admittedly, shady books I was reading with illusions to make them seem like the Tales of Beedle the Bard, to make Weasley uninterested in what I was reading, not that he ever was interested in studying, but safety measures and all that jazz.

I flounced on the fluffy bed with a contented sigh, it was not home, but atleast the bed was fluffy. Well since we were on the _'run'_ from the Ministry, even the dorm beds at the girls' dorm at Hogwarts would be comfortable .

A knock sounded at the door.

 _"Hermione,"_ Harry called out.

_**'Of course he won't say Mia out loud. Secrets give your enemies more ground to stand on was what he would say.' __**_ _I thought._

I rolled my eyes, a rare privelege , since nobody was actually around to see me act like this, not the perfect pureblood heiress, and called out, _"Come in."_

He entered my room, letting the door shut behind him and looked around his eyes not particularly lingering anywhere.

He turned to me and remarked with barely a hint of fondness and exasperation, _" I thought I told you not to try and decorate the room."_

"But I didn't do anything!"

I had just asked Kreacher, the Black elf, to bring all my clothes from Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and stuffed them in the wardrobe. The entire room practically the same. Just a bit bigger with an extra bookshelf and table.

His wand materialised in his hand,  
_  
**'Wait a minute, why would he need his wand, he preferred wandless magic for normal things?'**_

__**  
'Did he suspect something?'** _ _

**  
**

****

' Nobody, not even Mrs. Malfoy entered this room.'

He flicked his wand, the wardrobe doors burst open and all my clothes came tumbling out.  
He turned towards me and raised an eyebrow delicately as if he was asking What-do-you-call-this?

Of all the things going wrong this certainly wasn't in the top 10.

I flushed, but didn't say anything further.

He suddenly flicked his wand again and all the clothes neatly folded themselves, and got sorted by the type of clothes, settling softly inside the wardrobe. The door of the wardrobe shut shortly after.

He abruptly spun, and despite being used to his rather sudden and peculiar changes in behaviour, mostly due to paranoia, which granted did help us save our hides, many, many times, since we were children; but sometimes it did annoy me a it.

And we were practically in enemy territory, but as they said, I wass an omega, they would never try anything against me.

Hell ! He even went as far as to invite Harry, who has been the bane of his entire existence, both figuratively and literally in his house, well, his followers house, to get in my good graces.

That still doesn't change that He would AK Harry, in the back whenever He got the chance, not to mention if he got changed drastically overnight, even I would be suspicious.

Maybe, I am being too hopeful, but who the hell cared anyway?

With the constant suspicious and apprehensive nature of Harry, my rather optimistic outlook on life balanced it out.

And Harry was still looking around muttering under his breath. Honestly!

\------------------------------------------

 _"My Lord. It is ready."_ A man rich blue robes spoke clearly, his head bowed, in a room filled with the most influential purebloods, his Lord's Inner Circle; his tone clearly reverential.

_"Activate it, Avery."_

The man named Avery tapped his wand at the stone basin, a pensieve. The runes surrounding it glowed a faint blue colour and images started flowing out.  
A different room formed within the already occupied room. After a quick enlargement charm, the image of the slightly larger and comparitively bare room formed.

 _"Harry, I have put around a few wards around my room, you know."_ A bushy haired girl, Hermione drawled out.

 _  
" And they are not enough."_ He retorted sharply.

The boy, no, the man, Harry, then ignored her and went around the room, clearly inspecting it muttering under his breath. __

"Harry, don't worry. Nobody has entered this room beside me. Even Lady Malfoy didn't. You saw that. And besides, He wants me around, for whatever reason, He would not actually attack us. The privacy wards around this room will be enough. "

At this, a few of the gathered men chuckled, at the girl's apparent naivety. They would perhaps not attack, not directly at the very least, but they could spy on her.

 _"Where exactly have you embedded the listening runes, Avery?"_ The most striking and imposing figure in the room asked, immidiately catching everyone's attention.

 _  
"On the back of the mirror of the dressing table, my Lord."_ Avery replied courteously, his head still bowed.

It was ingenious in a way. Mirrors tended to have a bit of magic already in it, to give different compliments and suggestions about potential dressing styles to the person, the extra magic in the mirror would go unnoticed, even to someone well- versed with magic. Not to mention, that runes could not be dark. They just were. Many aurors had a certain sensitivity to dark magic, and since none of them had gotten cursed yet, so it was most likely that either or both of them were sensitive to dark magic. They would not even suspect it.  
_"Good job,"_ He praised.

Many in the hall looked envious, and Avery puffed up with pride.

Fools.

The boy conjured a sharp edged stone, which by the looks was sharp enough to be used to carve but not cut. He bent over and immidiately started carving some elaborate runes. I was regarded as one of the geniuses at Hogwarts and I had never seen that many different, conflicting, volatile and clearly powerful runes together. It was like over heating metal, would make it melt not expand. The boy would blow up the entire wing of the manor and get himself killed. Was he mad?

He detested the emotion. He had rid himself of the emotion as he grew more powerful. As he grew he nver ever had to feel this emotion again. Rationally, he knew he could feel this emotion when he was threatened, but to feel this emotion now, when he was relatively safe, with a means to protect himself, was ....................

He just did not want to feel it again.

As simple as that.

He did not even feel it when he sparred with Dumbledore.

But it was there, he was tensed, angry when duelling with Dumbledore.

**Never afraid.**

He felt fear.

For someone else.

Avery was nervously mumbling about instability while fiddling with the hem of his robes.  
Severus had not told me the boy knew runes, he did not even take runes!

 _" Harry, it's not necessary. I understand your concern, but don't you think that it's a bit more.........drastic?"_ The omega tried to sooth him.

 _"Nunquam minoris aestimo te inimicus tuus, Hermione,"_ Latin, I recognised, he turned towards the vanity mirror and a small smirk graced his features, and he repeated, this time in french, _"Ne sous-estimez jamais votre ennemi."_ And stepped away.

The image immidiately flickered and died.

And he released, a tense breath.

He felt quite disconcerted and amazed. Disconcerted at his knowledge and amazed at his skill.

As he slept that night, the only thing he could remember was the little coy smirk on his face and the haunting words, 

**_Nunquam minoris aestimo te inimicus tuus,_ **

**_Never underestimate your enemy._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this one?  
> I hope you did.  
> Well, if you don't like something, you can certainly fell free to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Please review.  
> Any ideas you want to suggest?  
> I would love to hear them.  
> Until next time.  
> Cheers!!


End file.
